


Love's to blame

by Graslistia



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: Мастер погиб, а Доктору необходимо двигаться дальше.





	Love's to blame

**Author's Note:**

> ♫♫ Joel & Luke - Love's To Blame
> 
> зеркало на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/1547910.

Мастера нет.

Доктор бродит вокруг консоли, задумчиво скользя пальцами по кнопкам. Мастера нет. Можно заглянуть в Лондон, наверняка, ТАРДИС найдет время, когда что-нибудь случается. Что-нибудь всегда случается. Куда бы он не шел. Мастера нет. Доктор, бегает вокруг консоли, щелкая рычажками и описывая в красках рыжеволосой спутнице очередную планету. Что-нибудь случается всегда. А Доктор бежит. Бежит так быстро, как только может. Бежит, будто боится, что что-то его догонит. Новые планеты. Новые спутники. Новые друзья. Новые враги.

Мастер жив.

Доктор бродит вокруг консоли, взволнованно скользя пальцами по кнопкам. Мастер жив. Он постучит четыре раза. Мастер жив. Но Доктор медлит, словно дает отсрочку. А лишь потом бежит и, конечно, опаздывает. Мастер жив. Безумие сочится из него электромагнитными волнами. Он умирает. Но он жив. Доктор обманом, лестью, правдой, всем пытается его остановить. Снова. Но Мастер умирает. И Галлифрей возвращается. Доктор берет пистолет в руки, от бессилия, не зная, как ему поступить. Но не может выстрелить. Уйди с пути. Выстрел. Доктор готов принять смерть. Уйди с пути.

Мастера нет.

Доктор бродит вокруг консоли, осторожно скользя пальцами по кнопкам. Мастера нет. Можно изобрести кофе, наверняка, это сделал он когда-то. Он всегда что-то путает во времени. Никто же не проверит. Не накажет. Повелителей Времени тоже нет. И да, Эйми, время можно переписать. Доктор спасает планеты одну за другой, спутники спасают Вселенную. Каждый раз он бежит. Бежит, а полы пиджака колышутся как у какого-то супергероя. Новый ветер. Новые открытия. Новые вещи.

Мастера нет.

Доктор бродит вокруг консоли, нежно скользя пальцами по кнопкам. Мастера нет. Можно заскочить на планету, где находится его могила, наверняка, Вселенная от этого не разрушится. Кукла, очки, надгробие. Следы прошлого. Моя маленькая Клара. Моя невозможная девочка. Доктор переживает тысячу смертей и воскрешений и снова бежит. Куда, еще пока не знает. Но бежит.

Мастера нет.

Доктор бродит вокруг консоли, судорожно скользя пальцами по кнопкам. Можно отправиться в прошлое, изменить свою же временную линию. Спасти свой дом. Мастера нет. Он там есть. Высший совет Галлифрея собрался для решения важного вопроса. Мастер там. Доктор застывает перед последней преградой. Имя. Бежать уже некуда. Имя. Мастер там.

Мастер жив.

Доктор бродит вокруг консоли, быстро скользя пальцами по кнопкам, возвращаясь к мальчику, ждущему его у двери. Мастер жив. Миллиарды планет. Миллионы новых открытий. Тысячи спасенных жизней. Десятки спутников. Нужен один. Нужен, потому что без него неполный, нецелый, осколок. Нужен, потому что в полном зале одно кресло пустое. Нужен. Имя. Его имя – Доктор.

Мастер жив.

Доктор бродит вокруг консоли, непонимающе скользя пальцами по кнопкам. Мастер жив. Только Доктору еще предстоит его вспомнить.


End file.
